


she is everywhere i go

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied Relationships, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>everyone i see, winter's gone and i still can't sleep.</em><br/>//<br/>you loved, and you lost. <br/>and you loved again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she is everywhere i go

**Author's Note:**

> there's like. no asahina/fukawa and i know i'm not really helping but i was feeling it

i.

you have always loved.

even you cannot remember your first love,

but she was beautiful.

as a child, you loved recklessly.

you gave your heart to anyone who would listen.

it was a strange, pure love.

 

ii.

when you were fourteen, your heart was broken.

you did not cry often

but on this night, you did.

he took your heart

and crushed it into little pieces.

and you vowed to never love again.

 

iii.

you broke your vow, at age sixteen.

that was when you saw her for the first time.

sakura oogami.

she was perfect, she was incredible.

and

she

liked

_you_

 

iv.

you broke your vow, at age sixteen.

that was when you saw her for the first time.

sakura oogami.

she was perfect, she was incredible.

and

she

liked

_you_

_..._ didn't this already happen to you?

 

v.

you were sixteen

(you think.)

when sakura oogami left you.

it was so quick.

she asked for some protein 

and you ran to get it.

when you came back

she

was

gone.

 

vi.

you were sixteen

(you hope)

when you kissed touko fukawa in your bedroom.

it was in a moment

of panic

and grief

because you had just

lost sakura oogami.

touko fukawa pushed you away

and she left

and the kiss never happened.

 

vii.

you swore that you would

never love again.

but you broke this too

because touko fukawa

despite her flaws

could be so wonderful.

you hated yourself so much

for loving her

when you'd lost someone else

someone who had loved you.

 

viii.

it didn't really matter,

that you loved touko fukawa

because she

had her heart set on

someone else.

you knew that, you always knew that

but you

didn't think

that byakuya togami would return her affections.

does he?

 

ix.

even after escaping

hope's peak academy,

you still love

touko fukawa.

she smiles so rarely

but it is always lovely

when she does.

and you feel that

you have betrayed sakura oogami

because you still see her everywhere

in every cloud and raindrop.

 

x.

you cannot sleep.

you are not loved, not the way you wanted.

this is the curse of having too much time to think about it.

sakura oogami is dead.

touko fukawa has another.

and

you

loved

them

too

much


End file.
